


Launch Day

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Logan Marshall-Green and KJ Apa [39]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF, Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: Logan (AU) is ex-military, ex-mercenary, mostly retired, and occasionally works for AU Tommy Flanagan who sponsored him into Citadel. He's also good friends with AU Antony Starr and Stephen Amell*. He has family money as well as his own. He struggles with PTSD. He was involved with AU Rafael Lazzini but that relationship ended roughly 10 months ago. Their storyline can be foundhere.Citadel knows Logan's past occupation(s) and current connections and they couldn't care less as long as he's not involving the organization directly in anything illegal.KJ (AU) is busy traveling the world while he tries to figure out what he wants to do with the rest of his life after having made a huge sum of money from an app he developed. He's been aged up to 31.*their storyline is posted under my name
Relationships: KJ Apa/Logan Marshall-Green
Series: Citadel: Logan Marshall-Green and KJ Apa [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1099647
Kudos: 1





	Launch Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Logan Marshall-Green/KJ Apa storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

[takes place after [the boys pack for South America](https://logan-marshall-green.dreamwidth.org/10184.html)]

"I unpacked everything I could, and just tied down the rest," KJ tells his lover, emerging from the yacht's main stateroom. He's practically bouncing on his toes, can hardly believe that this day is really here: Launch Day.

"We'll have lots of time to figure out where it all goes," Logan says, teasing. "And we can always jettison the rest." Everything they've packed seeming both too much and not nearly enough for a three-month trip. He makes sure the last of the perishables are in the fridge, breaking up a couple more boxes. "These need to go to the recycling station. Want to walk up together and we'll see if anyone's around to take our picture on the way back?"

"Yeah, that's perfect." KJ loads up with an armful of flattened boxes, and grins at Logan over the top of them. "It's a beautiful day."

"Absolutely perfect," Logan nods, taking the rest of them. He glances up at the cloudless sky above, the breeze light and in the right direction. "We couldn't have gotten better weather if we'd ordered it."

"I think the universe is telling us to go." No regrets, KJ thinks. He tightens his hold on the stack and crosses the deck to the pier, sunshine on his face.

"Definitely," Logan agrees, smiling at KJ. They carry the broken down cardboard up to the large recycling bin by the clubhouse and tie it together in bundles with the twine provided. It's early on a weekday, the marina still fairly quiet, but on their way back down, Logan manages to grab one of the employees and ask him to take their picture. "We're off on a three-month trip," he explains when asked. "Tip of Chile, and then we'll sell her, come back by plane."

"That's awesome," says the young guy, Logan's camera in hand. "I want to do that sort of thing one day. I really envy you guys."

"Just find the right partner in crime. You'll be surprised what happens next." KJ grins for the camera, leaning into Logan with his hands in his pockets.

Logan puts his arm around KJ, hugging him in close, his smile wide and easy.

The young guy takes several photos, making sure they're pleased with the results. "My girlfriend would never go for something like this. We're well-matched except for that."

KJ ducks his head, just in case his grin gets a little _too_ smug. "Thank you for the pictures," he murmurs, taking Logan's camera back. It's a great way to start off a new roll of film, one of many for the months to come.

"My pleasure," the guy nods. "Are you guys blogging about your trip at all?"

"I hadn't thought about it," KJ admits, looking to Logan in curiosity. "But I don't think so. We're looking forward to the privacy," he adds, thinking that Logan might not be thrilled with the idea of sharing their location quite so publicly.

Logan nods in agreement. "We might post something when we get back," he says with a light shrug. "But there'll be enough to do on the actual trip without adding to it."

"Okay, well, have a fantastic time, and I'm Turner. When you guys get back, I'd love to hear all about it."

"Sure. We'll find you," Logan says, no real clue if they'll bother or not, but it doesn't hurt to be nice. "Take care."

KJ watches Turner walk away, then looks at Logan with a smile as bright as the sun shining down on them. He takes his lover's hand. "I'm ready."

"Me too," Logan says, leaning in to kiss that gorgeous smile. "I love you."

Unable to stop grinning, KJ takes Logan's hand and leads him on board. This is it, they're really doing this. He waits for Logan's signal then begins casting off the lines so they can launch.

It's early enough still they've got a clear path out of the marina, Logan looking over his shoulder with a small measure of trepidation thankfully dwarfed by sheer exhilaration as the familiar coast grows smaller and smaller behind them.

And then Logan gives KJ the signal to unfurl the sails. The wind billows them out and in an instant they pick up speed. It's fucking glorious and KJ laughs out loud, feeling like they're flying.

Logan can't resist. He grabs his camera and takes a couple of candid photos of KJ, all the nerves he was feeling completely falling away, replaced by an absolute certainty that they were meant to do this.

Still grinning, KJ makes his way aft and wraps his arms around Logan. "I love you," he shouts, tipping his face to the sky.

"I love you too," Logan yells back, laughing, unable to stop smiling. "So much," he adds, at normal pitch, leaning in to kiss KJ.

KJ kisses him back, aware that Logan can definitely feel his adrenaline hard-on. There's really no missing it, and he rubs against his lover's thigh with a little moan. They were so busy this morning they forgot to fuck.

"Do you want something?" Logan teases, sliding his hand up under KJ's shirt and over the smooth warm skin of his back.

"You," KJ answers, pressing closer. "Always." He slides his hands down to lightly cup Logan's ass. "Please."

"Like the first time?" Logan murmurs, leaning in to swipe his tongue across the seam of KJ's mouth.

"Yes," KJ answers on a gasp. He lifts one hand to thread through Logan's short hair and hold him in place for a hungry kiss.

Logan licks into KJ's mouth, grinding against him, hunger met and matched. "Hands on the wheel," the words smeared between them.

With a needy whimper KJ lets go and turns around to brace himself. Breathless with excitement already as they race over the waves.

There's a few boats out where they are but none close enough to worry about getting caught. And even if they were, Logan's not sure he could resist. He pushes KJ's shorts down, spreading his boy's cheeks and letting his thumbs brush over his hole, his own cock throbbing needfully, begging to be inside there.

Whining softly KJ hitches his hips back, his hole fluttering. "Please, sir," he says, sensitive nerves alight beneath Logan's thumbs. "I want you so bad."

That whine gets to Logan every time, that desperate sound KJ can't keep in no matter how much he struggles. "Patience, boy," he says, the tease clear in his voice. He'll never stop KJ from begging. He slicks his fingers with lube from a packet shoved in his pocket and pushes two fingers inside KJ, crooking them just so.

It hurts, but damn it's a good pain, especially when Logan presses against him right _there_. KJ nearly melts into a pleading puddle on the spot. "Yes, oh god yes," he mutters, fucking himself on Logan's fingers. "Please, sir, more!"

KJ gets a third finger before Logan pulls them free, shoving his own shorts down and lining up, his cock slowly pushed inside his boy and that incredible tight heat.

With a groan, KJ feels his muscles gradually relaxing to take Logan's girth. He can't help the way his hips move, the way his body tries to take more even when it's not on offer. "So good," he says, his fingers flexing on the wheel.

"You're making me tempted to keep you naked and prepped," Logan murmurs into KJ's ear, pushing deeper until he's fully seated, pleasure making his head swim.

KJ gasps, feeling that thrust to his core. "Y— Yes, sir," he manages to reply, his head swimming and his breathing choppy.

"Keep you ready to be used whenever I feel like it," Logan continues, weaving the fantasy for them both as he pulls back to the tip before thrusting all the way in again, forcing KJ's body to open up for him.

Crying out, KJ digs his fingernails into the steering wheel. It hurts, god, and he can't get enough. "Please," he whispers.

"Please what, boy?" Logan demands, sliding a hand down KJ's front, fingers brushing against the base of his cock.

"Oh, my god!" KJ shudders, hips jerking forward. "Please, sir. Please touch me more."

Logan takes a moment's glance to make sure they're still on course and KJ's hands are tightly on the wheel before he slips his hand around his boy's cock, stroking lightly, his thrusts slow but deep.

All too soon it's too much. KJ whispers and bucks back against his lover, abruptly switching from trying to get more to trying to get away. Desperate to hang on. "Oh fuck, please sir!" he begs. "I'm too close!"

Logan clamps his fingers in a circle around the base of KJ's, creating a makeshift cock ring. "Not yet," he growls, licking the back of KJ's neck. "You hold on for me, boy."

KJ yelps at the sudden constriction but breathes a little easier. Calming slightly he fucks back on his lover's cock, coring himself open.

Jesus Christ. Logan keeps his fingers tight as he starts meeting every movement, thrusting harder, faster, deeper still, so deep he swears KJ should be able to taste him. Fuck.

"Sir!" KJ shouts, desperation and need tangling in his gut. "Please, yes! Fuck!"

It doesn't take much more than that, the feel of his lover, those cries filling his ears, and Logan goes over, back to stroking KJ's cock with serious intent. "Come for me, boy," he grits out.

He's overwhelmed in an instant. KJ bucks against his sir, pinned, and comes hard, intense pleasure rushing through him and leaving him so empty he has to clutch at the wheel to keep his feet.

"Good boy," Logan whispers, mouth against the side of KJ's throat, holding onto his lover as the aftershocks ripple through them both.

KJ whimpers, barren, and sinks into Logan's embrace.

Logan keeps his arms around KJ, taking over the wheel, letting his boy find his feet, his self. "When you want, I'll help you with your clothes and you can sit down, stay here with me."

With a nod KJ leans back, resting his head against Logan's shoulder. It's blissful to know they're in no hurry, there's no one to straighten up and be composed for. It's only them. "Okay," he whispers, feeling warm stickiness trailing down the inside of his thigh.

"Love you," Logan whispers, tightening his arms around KJ for a moment, almost stupidly content.

The breeze ruffles KJ's hair, streaming past and billowing the sails. "Yeah," he says in a dreamy tone. "Me too."


End file.
